


Court Proceedings

by badbard



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbard/pseuds/badbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot told from Ashlyn's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Proceedings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first fanfic ever. After reading so many awesome stories, I simply had to join in the fray.

It had been a long day in court, and I was exhausted as I returned to my office. The case I've been prosecuting is pretty high profile. Damned Priest can't keep his hands off little kids. Its enough to make your stomach turn. Day after day, he sits in there all pious-like, but I don't buy his act. He is a fraud. A devil hiding behind a God. I'm gonna make damn sure he doesn't hurt any other little kids. I swear...

I unceremoniously dump my file onto my desk, and go pour myself a glass of sparkling water. I reach into my small fridge, and take out a slice of lemon which I squeeze a little too vigorously into my glass. If only that were a certain priest's neck...

I nearly drop my glass as I feel strong hands on my shoulders.

"Here, let me get that before you drop it, Counselor," her silky voice, the remedy for my frayed nerves, suggests as she reaches for the glass in my hand.

Once she has set the glass back on top of my bar, her hands resume their tender kneading of my shoulders. Mmmm. God, how this woman soothes me. I close my eyes and give in to her exquisite touch. She knows just where every knot will be, and how much pressure will free my stressed muscles. Silently she directs me to my chair and I allow myself to sink into its supple leather. She leans my head back between her ever so soft breasts and slowly massages away my headache with her strong nimble fingers.

I shiver as her touch becomes a mixture of soothing and erotic. She has my body confused...relaxed...excited...on...fire. Her hands move achingly slow down my chest and stop just shy of my now aching breasts. She rakes her fingers into the tense muscles of my pecs, and then slowly her hands glide back to my breasts. She unties my bow tie, and I feel the material slip from around my neck as she gently tugs on it, only to allow it to slip from her fingers onto my desk. I open my eyes, needing to connect with her cinnamon irises as they darken with lust for me...only me. I watch while she releases the top three buttons of my blouse to allow her better access. Her tongue peeks out and brushes her perfect lips in anticipation as she slips her hands inside my bra. Mmm. My eyes close again. God yes, how good she feels. My nipples respond immediately to her familiar touch.

I feel her lips draw out goose-flesh as they barely brush my ear, "I watched your court proceedings today. You were magnificent. I could barely wait for the judge to call for the final recess. I've been wanting to touch you...to taste you...all day long...Counselor."

Her tongue reaches out to trap my earlobe between its hot, soft, wetness and the sharp coolness of her teeth. I am lost to the sensation. I am adrift in an ocean of passionate swells, and crashing waves. I try for rational thought as she continues her assault on my nipples.

"Mmm...when...did...I...thought...you...filming," was what actually left my lips.

"Just after lunch, Liebling. It was a long flight," my actress answers me as her hands slowly glide over my taut abs.

God how I've missed this. Missed her. The world is fading away, leaving nothing but her touch...her voice...her perfume. No monsters to be slayed, no kings of court to be appeased, nothing but the feel of her hands on my skin, and the intoxicating taste of her mouth as her tongue dances with mine. She continues to kiss me with renewed passion while she maneuvers herself into my lap. She is wearing my favorite dress and I greedily run my right hand underneath, along her well muscled thigh. She stops my hand just short of its destination and I growl in frustration. In response, she slips down my legs to kneel in front of me, practically underneath my large wooden desk. Her hands work at the buttons of my slacks. 

She has managed to pull my slacks down past my knees. I am so wet I fear I might damage my leather chair, but it feels much too good to stop now. She lightly caresses my silky wet folds and I swear I'm about to die if she doesn't take me right this heartbeat! I ache intensely for her touch deep inside me. Finally she enters me. First one, then two fingers. Sliding in and out. Dipping...swirling...teasing. She plunges deep inside me as the door to my office swings open. I freeze. Oh fuck! My adversary walks in.

"I thought I might catch you here," Tom Calhoun, the demon priest's lead defense attorney announces as he walks toward my desk.

Her fingers probe my depths causing me to nearly moan out loud, "Mmm...hmmm," I cover the outburst.

"I want a deal. My client can provide you with three names," Tom continues.

My little Manx has me riding the edge, plunging faster and faster.

"Don't stop...there!" I try to cover another inadvertent outburst.

"Fine. Five names, and he doesn't do more than five with three," Tom continues to barter with me.

Oh God, she is using such a shallow stroke I'm going to kill her.

"More!" I demand of my cruel lover.

"Five Priests and two Bishops. My client does six years with three. Quit being such a hard ass, Harris. That's our final offer!" Tom states exasperated.

I feel my knuckles going white as I grip the edges of my desk to keep me grounded. She is plunging in and out...furiously...damn feels so good...I am about ready to...damn her! Don't go shallow on me now!

"Not...enough," I manage through clenched teeth.

"Piss off, Harris. That was a great deal. I'll see you in court tomorrow then," Tom spits out as he turns and stomps out of my office. She plunges deep inside me, and my orgasm rips through my body as the door slams shut.

"I object! Premature orgasm...I didn't even get a taste," comes a sultry voice from under my desk.

"I think that's the last court proceedings you are allowed to watch," I vow as my heart continues to race, knowing damn well Ali will be in court tomorrow to watch me nail this asshole.


End file.
